The Edge
by Angelycious
Summary: This is just a oneshot. Pls read and then tell me what you think. Warning multiple endings.


**The Edge.**

**Random Quote of the day- **_It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives._

**This is something I thought up with in English class. My teacher gave us a bunch of pictures with little titles above them. One was a picture of a cliff and above it were the words "The Edge" I hope you like this.**

* * *

I stood out on the edge and looked down at the white foams beneath me. I could smell the salt in the air; I could feel the wind rushing past my rapidly cooling skin. The amazing feeling this was bringing was almost enough to make me forget why I had come out here in the first place.

I breathed in the freshness. If this were any other occasion, I would have enjoyed the view beneath me.

The fact of the matter was. This was not a happy occasion. I had come out here to die, and that was exactly what I intended to do.

I leaned forward. It was funny how I wasn't scared. How my body seemed to condone my actions. I leaned ever forward. Waiting for my body to plummet towards the razor-sharp rock forms below.

"NO!"

I stopped when I heard a voice from behind me. I knew that voice. It was a voice I did not expect, nor want to hear. I didn't want her to see me in this state. To see me at all. "Please just go" I whispered turning around to see her racing towards me, hair swinging out behind her. She paused about ten feet from me and I could see tears forming in her astonishingly gorgeous eyes.

"Please don't do this" She begged, eyes pleading with me not to leave her. I sighed. I wasn't going to allow her to talk me out of it. And she would, if given the chance. I turned away from her. I just couldn't. So many people had died of my hands. So much blood had been shed. And for what? For peace? No, it was never going to work. Both sides hated each other, and I had only done more harm than good. I wasn't going to let her win. Not this time.

I could hear her crying as I once again stepped out onto the edge. "KIRA! Please don't do this, you can't, I need you, we all need you" She cried reaching for my heart with her words. Why did she keep trying to talk me out of this? I have made my decision and I was going to go through with it.

"Leave me be, why can't you understand that I need to do this. It's the only way!" I screamed almost demanding her to understand. She tilted her head and looked at me. Her hair blowing forward in the wind.

"Please Kira, why are you doing this, it isn't you, can't you see what I'm asking you?" She questioned tears still evident on her cheeks. She was crawling towards me now. Reaching for me. Wanting to hold me to her.

I shook my head and looked over at her. "Stop! JUST STOP IT!" I yelled. Holding my hand out to her. Willing her to stop. What she was doing wouldn't work. I wouldn't allow it. I didn't care what she thought, or what she said, all I could think about was all the people who had died at my hands. All the innocent lives I had taken. All the hearts I had broken.

They say war changes a man. But do they actually realise just how much of that statement is true?

"There is nothing you can say or do, that will make me change my mind. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to have a life, when I have taken so many others. It isn't fair" I added as I turned away from her.

I knew she loved me. I did. But I couldn't face the fact that I had taken so many lives. This war shouldn't have happened. But it did. I thought I could make it better. But I couldn't. So I was going to end it right here, right now. I walked closer to the cliff. My head down, looking out over the rolling waves. I knew I was going to do it. I knew that my life was going to end right here, right now. In a way, I was glad. I would no longer be in a position to be able to hurt any-one any longer. I would be gone, and the world would be able to move on without me. So many deaths, so little help from me. Dying was the smartest thing I could do.1 2

I lifted my leg, which all of a sudden, had become heavy. It was like my body was telling, me not to go. I looked down. She was hanging onto my leg. Hanging so tightly, I thought it might drop off. I reached down and pried her off me. She wouldn't stop me, not this time.

Then with all the strength I could muster, I pushed her backwards. Away from the cliff. Then, without a second thought I stepped off the cliffs, and fell down. Down to the rocky shore below. And the last thing I heard was the sound of her voice. Calling after me as she jumped down after me. I couldn't help but to think just how much she must have loved me. Loved me enough, to end her own existence with me. I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry.

* * *

**Ok, so this is an alternate ending to this story. I wanted to make another ending, coz I was bored and decided I could, so yeah, here we go.**

"Kira, please you mustn't" She called as she demanded my attention. I refused to look at her. She would talk me out of it, I knew her too well. "Please, why can't you leave me alone, why can't you understand what I'm going through?" I asked as she stood on the ledge next to me. "You really mean that?" She asked? I nodded. Suddenly her hand flew up and slapped me across the face. I looked at her shocked. That was so unlike her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She exploded. Her eyes full of Rage. "How dare you say that, how dare you think that just because you think your life is messed up you can go and kill yourself... Who the hell do you think you are Kira Yamato?" She asked yelling at me. "How the hell can you possibly think that you have it any worse than anyone else? How dare you even SUGGEST that your life is the worst? I can tell you right now that there are people out there, who would be worse off if it weren't for you. You saved them. You protected them, and now you're going to throw that all away? And for what? Because you can't handle a little pressure. I thought I knew you better than that."

I looked at her. I didn't know what to say. She was so angry, so full of life. And she was right. But it still didn't matter. I had to die. "It doesn't matter, I have to die" I replied looking her square in the eye. She nodded.

"Very well then, Kira Yamato, I shall die with you" She said as she turned to the cliff and stepped out onto the edge. I looked at her. "You... you can't do that, some many people need you" I argued pulling her back. She scowled at me. "So it's alright for you? But not for me... Where is that from Kira?" She asked eyes glistening. Thats when I realised. She had been distracting me. Distracting me until high tide could come up and sweep over the rocks, making it impossible for me to hit them. I looked at her. "You planned this... didn't you?" I asked.

She looked at me and nodded once. "I couldn't let you die Kira; I know you would regret it later. You aren't weak, you are a strong person, and you know what you want and how to get it." She said smiling slightly. I sighed in defeat. She had won. She had done exactly what I knew she would and won. I had no choice now. I wouldn't hit the rocks, even if I aimed. It was an impossible task, even for me.

I hugged her to me and smiled down at her. "I don't know why I am saying this but... thank you, thank you for making me see sense and realising my mistake. You are a good friend. I knew you were." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"Come-on, I suddenly feel in the mood for some popcorn" I laughed as I dragged her away from the edge.

I took one last glance at the water before walking in the door. If she hadn't been there, I would actually have done it. I would have jumped, and ended my life. Thank you... Lacus Clyne.

* * *

**Ok, so this is another one, and it is slightly funny. Well atleast my dad thinks so... but anyway. Here goes.**

She looked at me. I looked at her. Then I realised. I couldn't do it. No way. I had so much going for me. So much in my life that I loved. Some many **people **that I loved. "I can't do it" I said as I turned away from the water to look at her. "I love you Lacus, I can't do it" I stepped toward her. Then I heard it. The deafening crack that indicated to me, the ground was giving way beneath my feet. I looked at her, my eyes wide. She looked back at me, gasping and wide eyed. I fell from the cliff and plummeted toward the rocks below.

Seriously. This was seriously happening. No way. I am the hero of the story, I can't die. When I fall, a wave is supposed to come up and save me, or, a net be uncovered. But never am I supposed to actually succeed.

"Well you should have thought of that before you jumped off the cliff, you idiot" A voice came from behind me.

I looked up to see a woman dressed, rather scantily, standing before me. "No way, you're not?"

She looked at me and smiled. "The Devil, Lucifer, 'the dark prince', or rather 'princess'? Yes, I am thank you for asking." She cooed flicking her hair.

"And I didn't jump, I fell" I added as I stood up.

She shrugged. "Jumped, fell, pushed, mere formality" She said with a wave of her hand, dismissing the statement.

"Lucifer, I have warned you about your tricks" Came a booming voice. A man appeared before me. He looked rather young in all seriousness. "Um...?"

He looked at me. Then back to the Devil. "Wow, Jesus has graced me with his presence, where's your father kid?" She asked. "This here is business, and I ain't talking to some half pint, god, about business" She said glaring at him.

Jesus looked at her. "He is busy, as you well know, and how is it, business, why am I even here?" He asked, looking rather bored. I was in a state of shock. Was I really here? I mean, was I really seeing, and hearing this conversation? Surely it was a trick.

Jesus looked at me. "No trick, you are really here, the question is to why I am here" He stated, reading my mind. I shook my head. This was maddening. Lucifer looked at Jesus and sighed. "Well you see kid, this idiot here 'fell' off of a cliff, but he was originally going to die anyway, so I would have been glad to take him only..." She trailed off.

"Only what?" He coaxed, wanting more information.

She rolled her eyes. "Under section C, paraphrase one of 'The Afterlife' it states that any suicide goes directly to hell" She started. "Yeah?" he asked. "Except, for if they decide against it and turn away, if they then die anyway, a debate must be held between the two forces in power, over whose hands he shall be given too and blah, blah, blah." She said reciting a paragraph from memory.

Jesus nodded. "Oh yeah, I think I do remember that, but I can't decide who should get him" he said crossing his arms. "We'll let the judge decide" She added, and suddenly a table and three chairs appeared. I was thrown into one of them, the other two were taken up by Jesus and Lucifer, and the table was in front of a cloaked figure holding a giant scythe.

"D..D..Death?" I asked shaking slightly. I had to admit, I was a little scared now. "Everyone please be seated." He called sitting himself on a chair made of bones. He looked down at the papers in front of him and shook his head. "Oh boy, what do we have here hmm?" He asked looking at me. I gulped, and he laughed.

He looked up again. "Ok, I will hear, you arguments as to why you should get him" He stated as he waited. Jesus stood first. He didn't really look like he cared either way, which kind of made me sad. If Jesus didn't care about me, what hope was there left for me. "Your honour... I would like to say that" He looked down at his paper. "Kira Tomato..Sorry, Yamato, is a decent kid. He helps others when the need arises, and he fights for what he believes is right... and-"

"OBJECTION your honour, his life is not on trial here" Lucifer stated. Death nodded. "I'll allow it, please continue".

"Thank you your honour, now as I was saying... Kira Yamato, is a bright kid, I could really use his help in Heaven" He finished and sat back down. Death nodded, wrote some things down on paper, and looked up again. "Lucifer, would you like to add anything?"

Lucifer nodded and stood up. "Too right I would" She flattened out her skirt, which she hadn't previously been wearing and flipped through her 'Notes'. "Now Kira, is it true that you have left behind many loved ones? And is it also true that you did try to kill yourself previously?" She asked.

I gulped. "Uh... Yes, but-"

"NO BUTS! Did you or did you not just try to kill yourself?"

"Yes, but-"

"I said NO BUTS! That is a sin my boy, A SIN!" She exclaimed sitting back down. "That is all your honour".

Death looked at his notes and sighed. Then he pulled out a phone and dialled a number. He spoke quickly for a few seconds before standing and looking us all in the eye. "Kira Yamato, after carefully assessing your statement" I was going to protest, but thought better of it "and the statement of your lawyers, I hereby sentence you to... Life".

I was suddenly clinging onto the cliff for dear life. What had just happened. Was I dead or wasn't I. I started climbing up the climb, little by little. When I reached the top, I swung myself up onto the stable ground and panted heavily. Climbing was hard. "Kira?" Came a small surprised voice. "You're alive... but how?" She asked.

I looked at her. And shrugged. "Lacus, I have no idea".

* * *

**That was fun to write. Pls review and tell me what you think. Which ending did you like best? Thanks for reading **


End file.
